


Maniaphobia (prompt)

by disgustedqueen



Series: Wonderbeetle Phobia Prompts [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen





	Maniaphobia (prompt)

Maniaphobia - fear of insanity

———

School. Hockey. Mission. Homework. Repeat.

He hasn’t slept in days. Alright, that’s a lie, he laid down for twenty minutes before school after he finished his essay for History. And all he’s had to eat since Saturday is a blueberry muffin he hastily stuffed in his mouth before leaving the base.

Not only is he bogged down with the extra weight of missions but he’s got this _voice_  in his head commenting on everything from the answer to a question on a pop quiz to when he has a boner.  _Like, thank you, imaginary voice, I couldn’t tell my dick was hard_.

His school does this stupid thing were they weigh and measure all their students once a month. Last time he stepped on the scale the weight tipped precariously to 103.5 and the nurse weighing him forced him to eat a protein bar before letting him leave.

The scarab finally made him crack though. Twitching and whispering  _I know, shut up_  over and over again during class finally made him think he was going insane. He can’t even remember the last time he’s had more than two hours of sleep. Can’t remember last time he went out with a girl or actually sit down to a meal.

He googles “how do I know if I’m insane?” one weekend, scanning the contents and concludes: he is insane.

Days turn into weeks and eventually he’s falling asleep in class and getting detention for the third, fourth, fifth time.

Cassie comes back from visiting Themyscira and normally he’d be worried if he’s slouching too much or if he’s staring at her for too long but he’s too tired and freaking out to even notice that she’s flirting with him.

He says things out loud all the time whether in school or at hockey or on missions and he get’s these weird looks that he sighs and tries not to pay attention to them.

The following weekend he wakes up to his cell phone beeping to wake him up for hockey practice when he realizes  _he can’t move_. Cassie is in the bed next to him, pinning him down. She’s clothed so that eliminates like a million questions.

When he does try to move her, she mumbles something about him sleeping longer than three hours and she’s not moving until he does.


End file.
